guildofdraconisfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure 3
Stroll Past Vineguard Forest On there way to the border town, Decimus, to catch a boat to the capital, the party travels by the Vineguard Forest. They are ambushed by a Dire Ape, but quickly dispatch it. Afterwards, Everett, a druid from the Circle of Vines, emerged from the trees. Everett explained that because of the battle readiness of the entire forest, this Dire Ape was in a rage state and attacked them. Everett explained that the Circle of Vines recently had their relic, the Helm of the Dryad, stolen and the thief had taken the item into the city of Decimus and it is currently being hidden there. The Circle of Vines has barricaded the city until the artifact is returned. Maxentius felt that the body of the Dire Ape must be destroyed, while the druid Everett desired to give the Dire Ape a proper burial. A fight ensued, one that not all the party members felt the need to get involved in. Eventually Maxentius was forced to concede and Everett took the body of Dire Ape to be buried. The Situation Inside Promising the druids from the Circle of Vines that they were not their enemy, they were allowed into Decimus. Inside they discovered that the King had sent the leader of the Platinum Riders, Devlin Pavronus and his silver dragon, Veryx, to help find the relic and resolve the situation. Reign has a conversation with Devlin and Veryx, for intellectual curiosities and to discover what they know about the relic. Maxentius meets with the leader of the Agrian soldiers there, a Colonel Faren, and offers his services to aid in the recovery of the relic. Darker Side of Decimus The party begins to search for the relic, and their search leads them to a man named Fezzik, a Patriomian merchant. Though he doesn't officially admit it, he is head of the Decimus' Thieves Guild and has connections. When they inquire as to how the thief could keep the relic hidden, Fezzik directs them to Unther. Unther is a normal merchant, but his wares are of a darker nature. After interrogating him, the party discovers that he sold an item that would cloak a person or an item from divination spells, which would produce the effect that is currently on the relic. The Blackwell Family Their investigation leads them to the noble family of the Blackwells, specifically Lord Blackwell. After investigating his properties, they discover a warehouse by the docks that has been mysteriously unused. After watching the warehouse, they watch Lady Blackwell, his wife, going into the warehouse. After she leaves, the players go in an investigate the warehouse. Underneath the warehouse, in a secret basement, they fight a Dread Guard, which was left there to guard the relic. Also left behind is a Dragon Initiate Coin, which was the item that blocked divination, which is an obvious calling card of the Assassin. Moving On After they give the item back to the Circle of Vines, the barricade is lifted and the party is allowed to continue onto the capital. Category:Adventures